sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Davidson
=Biography= Fortisian Azon Davidson is a adept Paladin who has battled for the Knights of the Silver Hand, The Scarlet Crusade, The Scarlet Onslaught, and now for himself. Before and during the Plague Fortisian Azon Davidson was born in the once great Tyr's Hand. His father was a respectable member of the Knights of the Silver Hand and so when the time came, Fortisian trained and became a Paladin of the Knights of the Silver Hand at the age of 24. His mother perished during the Plague. Time in the Crusade Soon after it's creation, Fortisian and his father had both joined, wishing to avenge their beloved mother and wife and the friends they lost as well. Both of them grew quickly in ranks, and eventually Fortisian became a Scarlet Captain. He had control of his own, small, 50-man Regiment. Fortisian was quick to pick his men, eager to pick the best he could find. His first choice, a long time friend, and later a love, Korinar. A quick thinking Rogue who soon became Fortisian's personal Interrogator. Other note-able choices include: Thern(A dim witted Warrior), During his six year service, Fortisian saw a variety of fighters. From dedicated to the fearful. There was one Paladin who stuck out in Fortisian's regiment that he never intended to be the best. Khallen Detheron was a skilled Paladin in the field of battle, but out of it, angered Fortisian with his Arthas's Attack on The Scarlet Enclave Fortisian's regiment was stationed at Tyr's Hand at the time of the attack. When it first began, Fortisian had been alone. He was then ambushed by a three Death Knights. During the attack, Fortisian came face to face with the fallen Crusader Khallen Detheron. They went straight to battle, Fortisian taking Khallen's ghoul on at first. When Khallen attempted a surprise attack, Fortisian quickly blasted him away with an Exorcism. At this point, Khallen unleashed a dark hand, pulling him to the Death Knight. Fortisian used this to his advantage, thrusting his left shoulder into Khallen's jaw, breaking it. Khallen was dazed only for a moment and quickly slashed his large rune-blade at Fortisian. His armor couldn't take the blow, cracking and splitting as he stumbled back. At this, Khallen began to strangulate Fortisian from a distance and once he was weak enough, launched an Icy Touch. Suddenly, Antelina blinked between the two and encased herself in a block of ice, preventing the attack. Fortisian pushed her out of the way, just as Khallen summoned an army of Ghouls. They each battled their own groups bravely until calls of retreat were heard through out the field. Fortisian ordered Antelina to summon a portal while he distracted Khallen. He didn't last long until Khallen shoved his rune-blade through Fortisian's torso, crippling him. Fortisian manages to knock Khallen in the chin with his fist before each of the stumble back, and Fortisian falls to one knee. Khallen choked him for a short while and before he could finish him off, Korinar appeared to block the blow. Fortisian was now dazed on the sideline as Korinar and Khallen battled it out. At least once Fortisian protected Korinar with a spell and eventually Antelina finished summoning the portal. At this, the group of three jumped in, portaling to the shore nearby, where they boarded ships to the North and left the once sacred ground. When it soon came evident that the Death Knights would soon achieve victory, Fortisian was able to withdraw most of his soldiers and retreat to the North. A majority of his regiment was successful in making it to Northrend. He later learned his father perished during the attack. The Scarlet Onslaught Fortisian was given his same rank and even the same army, with a few changes, when he joined the Scarlet Onslaught. He was happy that the Scarlets lived on, in a sense, but infuriated that the Onslaught had sunk so low to let Death Knights, Warlocks, and other filth into their ranks. He refused any of those not permitted before the Onslaught into his Regiment, and continued to still wear his Crusade uniform even though the Onslaught produced others. The Scouting Mission A few weeks after the formation of the Onslaught and settling down, worry came over the Onslaught. After removing themselves from Eastern Kingdoms and leaving the lands unprotected, they feared that the Scourge still in the Kingdoms may be able to strive again. So a plan was formed, to send small, five man teams, back to the Kingdoms in various locations to ensure the Scourge population does not increase drastically. Fortisian had only recently finished refilling his regiment when he was asked to step down as the regiment's Captain and instead, lead a small group into Elwynn Forest. The relationship between the Scarlet Crusade and Stormwind carried on for a short while to the Onslaught, so the plans were set to take a ship and land at the harbor in Stormwind. Fortisian accepted, picking his four best men to join him on the journey. His team included: Korinar. Thern. 1 Antelina. 2 1 is a Death Knight that was forcefully placed in Fortisian's group. No way related to either of Fortisian's regiments. 2 Antelina was not a member of either of Fortisian's regiments but was a close friend who chose to accompany the mission unofficially. All the plans were set and they soon set off. When they were only miles from shore of the Harbor, a storm brewed and rocked the ship. The ship =Physical Description= Gear =Personality= =Mounts and Pets=